


Reality

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still having nightmares about Hell, but his angels are there for him. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

Dean walked through the halls of the bunker, breathing short breathes. He was in the library researching and fell asleep. He then woke up to flames, chains and razors, making his whole body rattle with adrenalin and dread. 

He looked in Kevin’s room, seeing the prophet asleep at his desk, snoring loudly. 

He looked in Sam’s room, seeing his younger brother being the big spoon with Gabriel.

He went into his own room seeing the two angels sleeping contently, snuggled together. He went to he side of the side of the bed, watching how they slept. 

“You know, I thought Cas does the creepy watching you sleep thing.”

Balthazar sat up with a smirk, which then fell as he took in Dean’s state. Castiel then woke up, looking at Dean.

“Dean…Is something the matter?”

“This…This is real, right?” Dean said with a choked voice, “All this…is real?”

The angels then realized Dean had a flashback; he thought he was still in hell. 

“Dean, we are real.” Balthazar said, taking Deans right hand, “We are real.”

“You are not in hell.” Castiel said, taking Deans left hand, “You are out, Dean.”

The angels pulled their lover to the bed, letting him lie between them. They said soft words to him, of how he was safe and loved. 

That he was everything to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here Dean is having PTSD moment, but his angels are there for him. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
